


As long as you love me

by Angelscythe



Series: Conniel Week [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: As long as you love me, Cinnamon ship, Conniel, Conniel Challenge, Conniel Week, I Blame Tumblr, I don't know why I'm doing with this, I love them so much, Love, M/M, Running for their live, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: The freedom is there for Androids but it's not so simple. Hank can't keep Daniel and Connor with him and they must find Markus but...





	As long as you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: All the characters belongs to Quantic Dream and there creator. Thanks to them to push that awesome game in my life. Conniel’s week concept is from the-immortal-chair (https://conniel-challenges.tumblr.com/post/177272044282/conniel-week-the-first-conniel-week-i-am) so thanks to them for that awesome opportunity.  
> Let’s love CONNIEL!  
> PS: English is not my native language and I’ve dyslexia. I hope you’ll love it! Enjoy!  
> PPS: You could read this part without the previous one but it’s better to

“At dawn today, 11th 2038, thousands of androids invaded the city of Detroit. Given their overwhelming number and the risk of civilian casualties, I have ordered the army to retreat. The evacuation of the city is underway at this very moment.”

“Shit,” Hank let out suddenly.

Normally, he should have been there, helping the police to secure the town and fight against the Androids. For him, it’s was only slaughter so he refuse to be a part of this horror. Plus, the authority came in houses to search for any Androids. Plenty of bot were snapped from their owner, Deviants or not, and threw in the camp. Only the kids were let to their parents.

For now.

Hank could tell he wasn’t the only one to have Androids in his basement. Or maybe the others have them in their attic or something else? A lot of people loved and protected their Androids, after all. He couldn’t be the only one. Especially because he had a lot of resentment against them until a robot showed him they were like them. Would he hate Human because they couldn’t succeed a surgery? Maybe it was the time for Cole to go in a better world? Maybe the Android hated itself, no himself, for what happened that night?

Now everything was different and Humans were ready to recognize the Androids as being. He asked himself if he was forced to leave Detroit too. He didn’t want to. He was born here, raised, fell in love, lost everything and saw a tiny light in the unbearable darks… And, fuck, if he should die somewhere, it should be there!

Getting up, he groaned and moved toward the door. His hand ruffled his hairs and he opened the door. Sumo woofed happily and jump on his four paws, waving his tail and coming for a walk.

“No, Sumo,” the man said.

He was looking outside to search after any policeman or military.

At the TV, he could hear Markus talking to his people. The helicopters and camera were certainly on him because it was so important. One of the biggest and shortest war in the world. A change so important.

And it had a taste of _déjà-vu._

In house around, he saw lights turning off or on. He heard door opening, saw family running toward their car to flee.

He could understand them and, in the same time, couldn’t. When you looked carefully, the only time Androids killed or attacked, it was because they were threatened. The law freed each day people because it appeared they just tried to defend their live or loved ones live.

Sumo tried to go out and Hank caught him at the collar.

“I said ‘no’!”

“Woof…”

“Come.”

Hank tugged the dog inside. Now, it wasn’t the time for him to go out. Especially with everybody flying away. He won’t support it if he’d lose his lovely Sumo.

The man went to his bedroom and he pushed the heavy bed. It was easier to have two Androids to help him but the St-Bernard pressed his head against the bed base so it was helpful. Together, they moved enough the bed to open the trapdoor and cast light in the basement, in two Androids cuddling each other, gray parts here and there where they touched each other, connected.

Connor rose his head toward him, not surprised because the man came often to see if they didn’t need something or to help the air to circulate. Each time he did it, the smell there was lighter and a bit of warm air came around them. But Connor would still hug and cuddle Daniel because he loved to have him against him, caressing his hairs while the PL600 was listening to the sound of his Thirium pump. And he loved shared everything without a word, learning so much about him, discover what live was thanks to him…

“Greats news, the Androids are free now. So I’m here to free my fucking Androids,” Hank grinned.

“Woof!” Sumo approved.

“We are free?” Daniel repeated, opening his eyes to look the man.

“Yes. The President just talked in the TV, Special live breaking news. Detroit is evacuated at this moment. She decided the city belong to the Androids now. If you want my opinion, that’ll fuck up everything but I’m just an old man so…”

He offered his hand.

Daniel didn’t have to look Connor to know what they should do as they were still connected but he did it anyway. After all, he liked to watch his boyfriend.

Finally, he forced himself to leave the warm and soft cocoon of love to get up. However, he kept his lover’s hand in his. To respect Hank, they broke the sweet perennial link, not showing their true form. But just holding each other hand was good.

Once they’ve left the basement, Hank closed the trap and they put the bed at his right place. Mechanically, Daniel made the bed and arranged the pillows.

“Well, thanks?” Hank said.

“You’re welcome.” He folded his arms and Connor came to him, passing his arms around his waist.

With his other hand, he caressed Sumo sniffing him, the tail moving happily. Thought it became so happy when he received the caress, you could hear it hit the floor.

“What should we do?” Daniel asked.

“It’ll be chaos soon. They look what they can do with Androids rights but I believe for now, the Jericho’s Androids are protected. It’s better for you to go there.”

“Why we couldn’t stay there?” Connor demanded.

“I’m not sure it’s a good option. It will become madness soon. It’s always like that when there are big changes somewhere. The town will be AndroidTown soon enough but not all the Humans will leave. However, I’m not sure the city will received food and stuff and in such case, if Humans can’t leave, they became like animals. Plus… the Androids will maybe receive a territory and it’s better for you to be able to follow the… well… bunch? Looks like animal but you get it.”

“Thank you to help us,” Connor said. “We own you our live.” He looked toward Daniel and smiled. “Thank you will all my… heart?”

Hank cracked a smile.

“Because of you two, I’m starting to like Androids. Congrats!” he said in a fake gruffy tone.

He caught Daniel in his arms to hug him, surprising the blond as Sumo was happily barking. When Hank slacked him, it was only to take Connor against his chest. The RK800 was surprise but he replied to it, a bit uneasy.

“Now, flee,” Hank said. He let Connor go. “But be careful!” he added.

“Only if you’re careful too,” Daniel replied.

“Promise.”

“And you too, Sumo,” Connor said before caressing the dog.

Whom licked him happily.

“And if it’s possible… Can you…” Daniel looked hesitant.

“I’ll say to Captain Allen you’re okay.”

“Thank you.”

Daniel forced a smile and took Connor’s hand. Hank accompanied them to the front door, with Sumo. He took the dog’s collar to prevent him to go out. Outside, there was car driving, door closed with a _slap_ , people calling.

This time, Connor let his fingertips to lose their skins because he needed to connect with his darling. In particular because he could tell, seeing his face, something was wrong. After all, him, he lost nothing with this revolution-peace or whatever. He liked Hank because he was nice, even though he looked gruff, though… and he liked Sumo, too. But Daniel had a family, had broken the link with everything he had.

In fact, Connor would prefer they hadn’t meet and Daniel to be happy. He could erase himself to let him be happy…

_Please, don’t think that. I want to be with you. You make me happy. Stay with me forever._

It was so natural, yet, for them to have this link, Connor didn’t even realize. He looked him, feeling his sadness, his anxiety. Even if he had this smile on his face. A smile hiding his frowning heart.

_I’ll do it. Won’t leave you,_ he thought.

 

 

The city was terrified. There were only few people who looked fine with the situation. Plus the media wanting to have every bit of those big changes. There were soldiers and military, too, but even them looked stressed. It was better to avoid any contact with them so… Daniel had his gun, with five bullets on it, with him but if he could not use it, it will be better. They wanted no harm, just to be free.

The connection between him and Connor was still strong. They needed it and not only to know where to go. Daniel was looking for their security, ready to fire or attack and Connor calculate the best way to reach Hart Plaza. He also checked internet to be sure they were still there. The Androids, now free, were dispatching in the town. The soldiers became more stressed. Finding were they can be, Connor avoided them.

So an eleven minutes’ path had turned in a twenty-three one.

But they were almost there now.

Markus was still there but among the people. It was harder to hit him and easier for him to talk with them. A lot of them were hurt or terrorized. They needed to be cheer up. And they were still a lot. Many of them wanted to see him, thank him. He saved so much from the death. Markus wanted to see them all and wasn’t sure he could… He already needed help from North, Josh and Simon to sort through them. He wanted to be there for those who really needed to see him, to feel protected.

Join him will be difficult. Especially because they had three streets to cross first, and the policemen around were really nervous. They were there to protect the Androids but if Connor referred to the station he had hacked, they already killed two robots because they panicked so much.

_Why do you want to see Markus?_ Connor asked as they passed in an alleyway.

_Because I took your job. I was the Deviant Hunter and even if I tried to do the best, I killed few of them, tried to stop them._

_Even if you were a Deviant?_ Connor wondered.

_Better them than my family,_ Daniel replied.

He closed his eyes. What a way to think. If Connor had thought the same way, he would be dead by now. But he always wanted to protect the one he loved. And he couldn’t lose a new family…

Well… In the end, he did… He got Connor and he was really happy but the loss was still awful.

_Hide your gun, I think we can cross._

Daniel put the security and slid the gun in his jeans, the one Hank gave to him. Insecure, he tucked the red cap of his hoodie over his head and looked toward Connor in his white shirt with a gray vest still open. He didn’t hide his face and just squeezed his lover’s hand before kissing his cheek.

Together, they passed the tiny alleyway, passed few cars and walked in the crosswalk even if it was red. Nobody was there to look for that. They were too busy, too afraid.

They moved forward until they became a point in the crowd of terrifying Androids. A lot of them were without their skin. Since their clothes had been requisitioned, they didn’t put their skin on because the humanity taught them it was bad to move naked. Even if their plastic carcass was the peak of nudity for them, it felt better than showing their skin with nothing to hide it.

Connor pressed Daniel against him as they still walked, searching for someone who could help them. Or, better, Markus.

Looking around, the blond could see a boy playing with a lot of pigeons. He gritted his teeth and leaded his boyfriend somewhere else. He couldn’t stay there. He couldn’t take any risk since Connor was with him.

However, the crowd was dense and move in it was hard. He didn’t like to force the passage, especially because of his situation. And even if few people here and there got clothes on their back, most of them showed their plastic body or wore slave’s uniform. He started to stress.

_Stay calm. Everything’s going to be fine._

Daniel blinked as the words sunk in him. He smiled a bit and bent toward him to kiss him softly. He felt the presence of Connor in all his body.

_Thank you,_ he thought to him.

He squeezed his hand and they moved again. Slowly but surely. More they came near the platform; more it became harder to go ahead. In all logic.

_Look over there, there is the PL600 in few pictures with Markus. Maybe he can help us?_

_Why?_ Daniel asked to Connor, who looked a bit relieved.

_PL600s are friendly._

The blonde couldn’t help but chuckle. Connor smiled. That sound was so sweet…

_Because I look friendly?_ Daniel teased.

_Hmm… You, you look lovely_

_You’re stupid_ , his boyfriend replied, smiling against his will.

Connor grinned more. He wanted to make him smile, keep his hand in his forever. He wanted to be everything for him because he was his everything. All those thoughts flying to Daniel who couldn’t help but feel the warm in his bio compound. He wanted to reply as much but Connor’s love was overwhelming. And he loved him even if he knew all the bad things he had done. The blood on his hands, blue and red, forever in his hands no matter how many time he’ll wash them. But he wanted to be everything for him too. If Connor was like a gulp of Thirium for him, he wanted to be more than that. Silver, gold or even platinum. Just something strong enough to cover Connor as the king he was to his heart.

All he had was those thoughts. Shared thoughts.

“I love you so much,” Connor muttered, wanting those words to echoes in the wind.

Daniel looked him and could believe his words. Even if they knew each other since few because of this link. So strong.

“I love you too,” he whispered back.

It was like an incommensurable force helping them to go to the Markus’ PL600, Simon.

He was talking to people, helping to sort them and already comfort whoever he could. He gave clothes to them but even after having robbed the house near the plaza, they haven’t enough for everybody. They couldn’t go in every building, every apartment… Few Humans stayed in their house because they had nowhere to go and for those having fled, a lot of them brought their clothes with them.

So it was hard.

Markus thought to send North search new clothes but it’ll harder the sorting.

Choices should be taken.

Know if they must lead a revolution or a peaceful march was easy but stay here for everybody was really difficult. It was hard to cheer up people when they were so broken… A burst of courage, yes, it was easy. But true confidence? True joy? When they had be so broken.

They were a lot to pass before them.

Daniel didn’t want to wait anymore… Should he try to call Simon? Who was taking off his sweatshirt to give it to a crying girl. As she put it on her back, she looked like she was wearing a dress. The resistant PL600 was then shirtless in the snow and he couldn’t provide more clothes. Or he’ll end up naked.

When he looked toward another Android, he froze. Because he got a glimpse of Daniel. Even if the PL600 was a current model, especially because you could see the face in the AP700 and CX100, you could recognize the Deviant’s Hunter. There was something in his face. Or maybe it was because he was wearing something. An aura?

Anything.

“You are…”

“Please.” Daniel crossed the crowd, tucking Connor after him. “We want no harm,” he said. “We’re here peacefully.”

“We have nowhere to go,” Connor said. “We fled together. The police was even after us few days before.”

“Come,” Simon urged.

He couldn’t let the Deviant’s Hunter stay there in the crowd without advert Markus. It’ll be chaos otherwise…

The two of them followed the men until they arrived near Markus, trying to comfort an Android. It was hard to guess his model like that. Even if Connor could with his special ocular processor.

“Markus,” he said.

The leader rose his head. When he saw Daniel, he recognized him. Because there really was something in him. He never met him, except few time at the TV maybe, but he knew. Immediately he took his rifle and pointed it to the Deviant’s Hunter. Connor didn’t have the time to interfere between them, Daniel had already pull off his gun.

Everybody was afraid. A lot of Androids moved back causing other to fall like dominos. North got up to jump in the fight and Simon spread his arms between the two of them.

“We want no harm!” Connor shouted as he slid between his lover and this RK200. “We’re here in peace.”

In fact, as he was right now, if Markus shoot, he’ll die but… Daniel couldn’t. The way he held his gun, he could shot the leader under Connor’s shoulder.

“We have nowhere to go. We beg you mercy and help. We don’t know what we could do. He gives up on everything for me and now we just run away. They say we are all free but we have nowhere to go.”

“Do you think we’ll help someone with a weapon, ready to shut us?” Markus asked.

“You started! He only defends himself! He’s…”

“You want me to put my gun down? Alright.” Daniel put the security and threw it in the floor. He rose his hands and looked Markus in the eyes, above Connor’s shoulder. “Now it’s up to you.”

“It’s too risky. You’re the Deviant’s Hunter. How many time did you chase and kill one of us?” the Leader asked. “And if it’s just a plan. Why did you have a gun?”

“I’m a cop. And I needed to protect Connor.”

_You don’t have to do it,_ the RK800 said to him.

_What I have except you and my will to have you okay and happy? I’ll fight for you every second for anything you need. And I’ll beg for you if I had too._

“We can’t trust you.”

“It’s hard to trust. I know what I’m talking about.”

He never trusted anyone three months ago. Well… he trusted Emma when you think of it but it wasn’t the same. Because it was more a desire to be trusted by her, to help her, to be always there. But since John showed a lot of sign of anger, he was always in his guard. Even if he loved him, loved Caroline, loved so much Emma.

“So what?” Daniel asked.

Markus shook his head.

“It’s too risky. My people gained his freedom but we’re in danger. I can’t let a hunter enter there and compromised this freedom. And this hope. I wish I could offer you something but I don’t have anything to give to you. Nor a home, nor clothes, nor money, nor Thirium or anything. I must protect them.”

“We understand,” Connor said. “Can we at least know where we can go? Anywhere?”

“No, sorry. The town will be ours, I think and you can maybe use an abandoned house? Don’t leave that town anyway. We don’t know if it’s sure.”

“Thank you.”

Simon bent to take the gun and handed it to Daniel. North took a riffle, just in case. Daniel shrugged and put his weapon in his jeans. He paced backward and grabbed Connor’s hand.

“Let’s go, Connor.”

His lover nodded. They turned and Daniel kept his hand on his gun. You never knew. Though a shot coming from nowhere could kill them without they’ll can do anything.

They walked out of the crown, the snow crumbling under their shoes. They stayed silent until they were away from the Hart Plaza and from the area full of soldier. They couldn’t go out of the town for now, Hank will certainly leave the city and he certainly won’t accept them since it will be dangerous for him. And them.

“What should we do?”

“I don’t know… As long as you love me, I’m good to go anywhere, to be homeless, to have nothing…”

Connor looked Daniel who smiled softly.

“Just take my hand?” he offered.

The PL600 kissed his cheek.

“I already have it in mine,” he winked.

So they kept walking. Because they had nothing else to do.

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was "Song Lyrics". So I choose 'as long as you love me' from Justin Bieber because I'm weak and I really love this song... Though listen to it no stop to write just blow my brain. Bye bye brain!


End file.
